Modern industrial design continues to increase reliance on combined input output devices. Devices such as capacitive or resistive touch screens provide an elegant, simple, and industrially “clean” design for providing both input (touch) and output (display) capabilities. A touchscreen can be formed by placing a transparent overlay proximate the display surface. Such overlays can detect the presence and location of input (i.e., a “touch”) based upon a change in electrical properties of the overlay. While the level of touch accuracy and resolution using such devices is sufficient for many consumer electronics, the accuracy and resolution are frequently insufficient for use in professional applications requiring a high degree of touch accuracy and resolution. Providing a high resolution touch and/or positional based input device acceptable to professional or commercial users presents a challenge.